valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Sealstones
Sealstones are an integral part of gameplay in ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria''. They appear as orbs of light and are described as masses of energy formed from sap that drips from Yggdrasil's roots. Usually invisible to the naked eye, they are made visible by Silmeria's presence, as they resonate with her strong psychic energy. They contain powerful energy that has an effect on the area surrounding them and constantly need a base - either a dais, a shell or a living being - in order to maintain physical shape. Due to their link to Yggdrasil, they cannot be destroyed or discarded, but they cannot be carried indefinitely either; their world-sustaining power, derived from Yggdrasil, eventually crushes the carrier. Sealstones can only be found in dungeons. They become available from Chapter 3 onwards, meaning that the dungeons in Chapters 1 and 2 do not contain sealstones and cannot be affected by them. There is a total of 66 sealstones in the game. Mechanics Sealstones directly affect their user, which can be the party or the enemies. A sealstone on a dais affects all enemies in the surrounding area; this is equivalent to each enemy using the sealstone. Conversely, if the party holds a sealstone, all its members are affected. Placing a sealstone in a shell neutralizes its effects by sealing it off from its environment. Using sealstones correctly has a significant effect on combat, to the extent that the party's levels become secondary to its sealstone setup. There are three types of sealstones, identified by their names: *'Negative sealstones:' Anything with the word "wrath" in its name. Has a detrimental effect on the user. *'Positive sealstones:' Anything with the word "blessing" in its name. Has a beneficial effect on the user. *'Neutral sealstones:' Anything with the word "law" in its name. Either has both a positive and a negative effect on the user, or affects the user and the opponent indiscriminately. Obtaining Sealstones In a dungeon, sealstones may be found already placed on a dais or in a shell, from which they can be removed freely. They can also be held by an enemy, in which case you will need to defeat it to obtain the sealstone (a shell will appear after the enemy is defeated). Any sealstone held by the party can be restored by placing it in a spring. This has the effect of returning it to Yggdrasil's roots. Springs can be found in any dungeon and are all interconnected. Thus, a restored sealstone can be retrieved from any spring, allowing you to use it in any dungeon, not only the one you first find it in. Restoring a sealstone costs a varying amount of Magic Crystals (from as little as 100 to as much as 30,000), which are obtained in battle by hitting airborne enemies. Retrieving a restored sealstone from a spring is free. Whenever the party exits a dungeon, all sealstones return to their original places. The ones that have been moved will return to their initial daises, shells or enemies. The ones that have been restored and taken from a spring will be returned to the spring and be available for retrieval in the next dungeon. Sealstone Capacity At the beginning of the game, the party is only able to hold one sealstone. However, certain optional bosses hold coloured sealpouches - key items which will increase the party's sealstone capacity by one, up to a maximum of four. The available sealpouches are: *'Jade Sealpouch:' Allows you to carry two sealstones. Defeat the Griffon in the Ancient Forest (Chapter 3). *'Azure Sealpouch:' Allows you to carry three sealstones. Defeat Lady Cleo in Chateau Obsession (Chapter 3). *'Rose Sealpouch:' Allows you to carry four sealstones. Defeat the Gigantic Wasp in the Turgen Mine (Chapter 4). When first visiting a dungeon, its spring will have a withdrawal limit, meaning that the party can only retrieve a certain amount of sealstones from it. However, restoring any of that dungeon's own sealstones will increase the withdrawal capacity. Areas of Effect A sealstone placed on a dais will affect a certain number of rooms connected to it, and it is possible for multiple sealstone effects to overlap, if multiple daises are situated in interconnected rooms. This will also extend each sealstone's area of effect. Rooms affected by at least one sealstone on a dais will be a reddish colour on the dungeon map, instead of the normal, yellow colour. However, a sealstone's area of effect can be limited by Divinity Voids: rooms that are unaffected by the power of sealstones. Depending on the dungeon's layout, a Divinity Void may effectively circumscribe the area of effect of one or multiple sealstones, if the Void breaks up the continuity of a series of rooms. Miscellaneous *﻿In gameplay terms, the fact that sealstones return to their initial places every time you leave a dungeon is likely meant to reflect the fact that a living person cannot carry them indefinitely. *Likewise, the fact that sealstones cannot be disposed of or destroyed is reflected by the fact that you cannot simply remove them: they need to be placed in another container (dais or shell) or restored, and, if restored, they retain their properties. *If you want to get credit for finding a sealstone for completion purposes, but do not want to use it, simply swap it into one of your sealstone slots and back again. *Considering daises are also used to hold the Dragon Orb, it is possible that it is actually an extremely powerful sealstone. List of Sealstones by Dungeon Serdberg Mountain Ruins *Fog Wrath *Masochist Wrath *Black Anchor Wrath *Sword Blessing Ancient Forest *Manacles Wrath *Poison Pin Blessing *Sheathed Power Wrath *Treasure Blessing Audoula Temple on the Lake *Chasm Wrath *Ice Blessing *Gold Blessing Turgen Mine *Fetters Wrath *Brimstone Law *Alarm Blessing *Gold Grubber Law Surts Volcano Caverns *Lifeforce Blessing *Barrier Blessing *Cotton Dust Wrath *Achromatic Law *Fire Blessing *Iceberg Law Chateau Obsession *Soul-Carver Wrath *Somber Light Wrath *Shield Blessing *Experience Pig Law Crawsus Forest Ruins *Earth Blessing *Mudbank Law *Lightning Blessing *Thundercloud Law Palace of the Venerated Dragon *Experience Friend Law *Wrath of Forcefulness *Wrath of Bread Alone *Stone-Hurler Wrath *Powerless Cap Wrath Forest of Spirits *Hunter Blessing *Confuse Pin Blessing *Sleipnir Blessing Ravine Caverns *Secluded Valley Law *Burst Light Blessing *Lawbreaker's Law *Chaos Law *Dark Night Law *Elusive Air Law *Silent Pin Blessing Yggdrasil *Dancing Light Blessing *Magical Light Blessing *Paper Tiger Blessing *Great Shield Law *Sharp Sword Law *Darkness Blessing Hall of Valhalla *Gem Blessing *Holy Light Law *Ore Blessing *Law of Consistency *Strongman Blessing *Holy Blessing Tower of Lezard Valeth *Desperate Soldier Law *Unprepared Castle Law *Six Elements Blessing Seraphic Gate *Yggdrasil Blessing *Festive Light Blessing *Transvestal Law *Rust Wrath *Trade Law *Powerless Pigeon Wrath *Soul-Wringer Wrath ---- Category: Valkyrie Profile 2 Gameplay Category:Sealstones